Naruto's new life
by JinchuurikiUzumaki
Summary: I want a review, tell me what you would like to see and i will figure it into the story. FF is about naruto arriving in Konoha after five years, not two and a half. See what happens in Naruto's new life!
1. Naruto Returns

Summary: I will use this to update you on any changes I have made to Narutos original storyline. First off! Sarutobi killed Orochimaru during the chuunin exams. Sasuke and Naruto are best friends more or less like brothers, and Sasuke never leaves the village. Naruto was gone five years, not two and a half, and now returns to Konohagakure an eighteen-year-old man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is a simple fanfic I created for the viewing… Readers people, and yes this is my very first FF/FanFic. So review and such to tell me how bad I'm doing. n.n;

"Characters or people talking"

'Thoughts inside someone's head'

**'Kyuubi in Naruto's head'**

**Jutsu**

Chapter one.

Naruto's blue orbs widened slightly at the sudden view of Konohagakure, from him and Jiraiya standing on the hilltop over looking the hidden village that wasn't so hidden. Somehow the slightly dimming sun gave the peaceful village the welcome home look. It had been five long years sense he had left the village when he was but thirteen years old. Naruto turned to look at the panting Jiraiya who quickly stood up straight as if absolutely nothing was wrong.

"Do you even think they remember me, Jiraiya? After all.. a lot of people could forget after a year or two.. But I have been gone five. And I don't even look the same. Different colored clothes, I'm tall.. And even you would have to admit I'm fairly built from the years of training." Naruto spoke in a deeper voice, gained from growing up so to speak.

Jiraiya hesitated, giving him a moment to ponder on how to answer the blond. "Well.. I am a Sannin.. I am positive I will not be forgotten. You? Naruto you are a Jinchuuriki, The contained of a demon fox that attacked this village. Here, you will always be remembered, even if it isn't for the good things." Was Jiraiya's answer.

'**Tell that old dirty bastard to shove a kunai in his ass..' **Kyuubi wasn't happy with the way Jiraiya spoke of him.

'Now now, Kitten. Don't fill my head with naughty language.' He said, his inner self-standing in front of the cage wagging his right hands pointer finger.

'**Oh fuck off, I am may be trapped in this body but that doesn't give you the right to call me a fucking kitten.' **Screamed The Great Demon Fox at his host.

'Hey now, you are going to give me a headache if you keep shouting. Do I need to channel you out like last time? What was it? Four months before I Let you talk again?' Naruto chuckled, he always loved getting under his tenants skin even though he and the Fox had grown to be somewhat close, after all they were stuck together forever, why not make the best of it?

The fox grumbles before answering to his blond host **'Yes **_**Father..**_** I'll be taking a nap now.. '** And with that, the Kyuubi moved to the back of his to be engulfed with darkness to fall asleep with nothing else to do except bug his container more, with the risk of being channeled out as the boy said.

Naruto chuckled victoriously before coming back to the real world. Simply nodding to the sannin that stood beside him. Gulping down a bulge in his throat Naruto spoke. "Yeah.. That's almost what I am afraid of.. Being remembered as the stupid demon and not who I really am. I wonder how the old man is doing. But! I will show them.. I will be the best fu- freaking ninja in all of Konoha!" Naruto didn't like swearing when he wasn't in a blind rage, and often stopping mid swear to replace it with another word.

At the comment of 'Stupid Demon' Kyuubi flared up. **'Hey Kit, who are you calling stupid? It wasn't my fault your precious Hokage sealed me inside of you.'**

At this Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Obviously, you were stupid. YOU attack this village, thus getting your ass stomped and sealed away. Some in some sense it is your fault you came here.'

'**Tch, fuck off…' **With that the fox demon curled up to himself inside the cage to make another attempt at sleep.

This forced Naruto to laugh as if he was crazy. Usually the Fox inside him forced Naruto to produce an unseen chuckle, but the way the Fox easily gave up brought joy to the blond then looked to Jiraiya as he began walking. "Come on old man, already two and a half years late, best not to keep them waiting right?"

Jiraiya simply chuckled at this and followed. It would only take the two men a slow paced thirty-minute walk on the wide path cut into the forest surrounding the front gates of The Hidden Village of Leaf. As the two stroll up to the wide-open main gate they spot Izumo and Kotetsu behind a desk with pads of paper, to write down who enters and exits the village. Izumo wrote down who exited, and Kotetsu wrote down who entered both of which are chuunin, and obviously assigned the boring job of watching the front gate, marking every single person exiting and leaving. Of course the job had its perks, they lounged around all day with a friend, and if need be the main rode going through the village was near. So of course the often-left clone, freeing up their time to do their 'pressing' business. But tonight both men were somewhat stunned at the return of Konoha's Jinchuuriki and the great toad hermit after five years. Everyone had claimed them as dead after they were late for six months, but here the two men were.

Shrugging Kotetsu wrote down on the pad of paper of their arrival and the time, which happened to be slightly after seven pm. After writing down what was required Kotetsu turned to Izumo. "Was that really… who I thought it was?" Was his question, as if he was trying to clarify what his eyes saw.

Izumo gave a casual shrug before glancing to Kotetsu. "Is it really a problem if it was? Perhaps they got lost.. for.. two and a half years? Err.. ok so maybe it is a little more suspicious, maybe they were just busy, you know how Naruto is all he thinks about is ramen and training. And by the looks of it the training paid off fairly well.." Was Izumo's somewhat questionable answer. Though they both shrugged the thought from their skulls to continue whatever it is they would do.

Jiraiya and Naruto both noticed the slight conversation the two shinobi had but didn't let it affect them as they continued down the dirt road. Villagers were here and there, but most families and lonely people alike were inside preparing, eating or lounging about after eating dinner. Thus leaving the streets of Konoha nearly empty, save for a small group of people here and there.

Naruto wondered if this were better, he would draw far less attention to himself with the streets somewhat empty. Jiraiya then looked down to the boy, who had closed the gap in their height differences considerably. The now grinning Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, which caused the blond shinobi to glance at the hand. " Naruto " Said Jiraiya "I am going to go off to the Hokage's mansion now, you should report to here in a day or two, until then welcome home." And with that Jiraiya vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Simply, Naruto shrugged off the reason as to why Jiraiya was eager to see Sarutobi and continued waling down the street, but stopped suddenly at the voice of a certain blond kunoichi yelling how she never got to go out and have fun like a normal person. This brought a smile to his face as he turned down a little ally way to find the source of the voice.

Ears twitching slightly he looked to his left where he heard the voice but was blocked by a large stonewall. With almost no movement Naruto jumped the wall, landing on a patch of grass with a soft, unnoticeable thud. After regaining his composer he exited the shadow of the wall and stepped forward, to the light. He glanced to the building he was in back of, which read on a sign "Yamanaka Flowers"

In front of him stood the given title by many men 'The most beautiful kunoichi in all of Konoha' Yamanaka Ino with her back turned to Naruto, completely oblivious to his presence. He chuckled under his breath as he moved forward a few small steps. Balling his hand into a fist, then releasing it as if to ready the hand. Slowly he reached out, and found his target. His hand now rested upon Ino's tush, giving a simple squeeze. "Oh… Soft.."

The shocked Ino clenched a fist, and swung blindly at whoever was coping a feel of her bum. Though Naruto easily dodged it, she continued. Throwing her right arm at him, then her left, a kick at his groin here, a quick jab there. Naruto's breath didn't even quicken from this light exercise, until he suddenly reached out. Hand grasped her arm and tugged, bringing her towards him to lean against him somewhat. Again his hand moved around and grasped her tush. As she struggled against him he spun, and moved to the shadows where he pressed her against the wall.

"Now, now Ino, after all of these years, you couldn't sense me behind you?" Naruto chuckled slightly, moving his right leg out to pin her legs back to stop any future attempts at kicks. Left hand grasped both wrists and pulled up so her arms were over her head and pinned to the wall by Naruto's hand.

Seeing as she was in no position to continue her barrage of misplaced attacks, she sighed in defeat. But that voice.. It had a resemblance to one she knew long, long ago.. But it couldn't be, could it? He was said to have died when he didn't return after the set amount of time he had to train, which happened to be two and a half years with the toad hermit known as Jiraiya. "N-Naru… Naruto!?" She exclaimed, instantly her hands were freed from his grasp. Wasting no time they looped around Naruto's neck happily.

The sudden act of affection forced a blush to spread across his face. "Yeah, its me Ino.. I am home.." Was his answer to her question. Six years ago from hanging out with Sakura so much him and Ino started hanging out also, in return producing a good friendship. That would be the only reason he thought Ino would do such a thing.

But to Ino, he was more than a friend. Though kept in secret from even her best friend Haruno Sakura, Ino had developed a crush on the loud Naruto. Oh how she had so many questions in her head, she felt it would burst. Suddenly she had grabbed Naruto and led him to the building behind the flower shop, which everyone knew as The Yamanaka residence. The two flew up a flight of stairs and were in Ino's room, sitting on her bed. "And no, you pervert. I am not bringing you to my room to strip down and let you ravish me.. We need to catch up."

Naruto blinked, and missed everything. Going from the yard area to Ino's bedroom almost in a flash, now he was going to have to tell his story of the past five years. Left hand moved up and rubbed the back of his head. But its kind of la-"

Before Naruto could finish Ino started up "Don't worry. You will sleep in my room for the night, and if you touch me while I am sleeping, I will break IT off." Said Ino in a somewhat frightful tone of voice.

Naruto quickly obliged to Ino's demands, and lay back onto the bed. Sighing heavily as he began.. "Well.. Ino, lets start with the beginning. I left five years ago with Jiraiya…"

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters mentioned in this story.

Warning: Chapter is.. a little out there.. And has my first try at a lemon. Please review and tell me how I am doing! Be stern in your reviews too, I don't want to produce shit. And this is rated M for a reason people.

"Characters or people talking"

'Characters or persons thoughts' 'Kyuubi speaking or Kyuubi's thoughts' Jutsu 

This is the second chapter to my very first fanfiction, do enjoy!

Chapter Two: A whole five years.

Before Naruto could start his story of what he has been doing over the last five long years Ino interrupted. Naruto blinked and looked over to Ino that was sitting beside him as she started to speak. "Naruto, this is going to be a long story correct?"

The confused blond male tilted his head to the side and dumbly nodded. "Yeah, so what? I thought you wanted to hear it?" Asked Naruto.

Ino sighed and shook her head left to right before answering him with a flick on the nose form her right hands pointer finger. "Well we should get snacks and drinks first, not to mention get comfortable. I mean everyone gets a little stiff if they just sit there for long periods of time, right?" Said Ino.

"Umm.. Well yeah, I guess so.. What do you mean get more comfortable though? Guy and a girl on a bed.. Seems pretty comfortable to me" Naruto chuckled at his little comment, but soon stopped his laughter as Ino swatted him over the head with her hand. "Ouch what was that for!?" Shouted Naruto.

Ino giggled a little after hitting him and stood up to move to the door. Looking over her shoulder at Naruto she motioned for him to follow with her hand. "C'mon, I'll need help carrying stuff." With that Ino opened the door and made her way down stairs to the kitchen, expecting Naruto to follow.

A mischievous look came over Naruto's face as Ino turned to leave him alone for the moment in the hottest kunoichi's room in all of Konoha. He moved his head to let his blue orbs look around the room as if to make sure the coast was clear before doing his dirty work. _'Damn.. I spent way to much time with Ero-Sennin, I can't believe I am about to go through Ino's dresser to see her panties'_ Naruto thought to himself. Again he leaned slightly to look down the hall and make sure the cost was clear, after all Ino and Naruto were the only ones in the house sense her parents worked a little bit longer in the flower shop.

Meanwhile Ino was rummaging through the fridge and cupboard for different little things to snack on while listening to Naruto's five-year tale. _'Naruto better make this story interesting.. after all I haven't seen him in five years, better have a good tale to tell.' _Ino thought to herself to make the act of going through cupboards faster.

Back in Ino's room Naruto had opened the first dresser drawer and peered in when his tenant decided to speak up.

'**Kit, why are you going through that girls dresser? Wouldn't it be better to see her panties while she WORE them? I mean.. Snooping through her drawers is kind of low, even that perverted sensei wouldn't.. Well I take that back, he surely would.'** Said Kyuubi putting his two cents in.

Naruto right eye twitched a little while he processed what Kyuubi had said. The fox was right, it would be better if he would see Ino in her panties, but like that would happen. 'Kitten.. shush.' Naruto replied before opening another drawer, this time containing what he had been looking for. He grinned as a trembling hand started moving towards the panties in the drawer just when Ino called up the stairs to him.

She had been down waiting for Naruto for almost five minutes, what the hell could be taking so long? Did he get lost or what? Sighing angrily Ino moved to the staircase and called up. "Naruto! Stop going through my panties and get down her you pervert!" Ino yelled up the stairs before turning and moving back to the kitchen.

Kyuubi shook his head as Naruto slammed the dresser drawer shut and stood up straight when Ino called up. **'Baka..'** Kyuubi murmured to himself.

Naruto glanced left, and then to his right, how the hell did Ino know he was going through or about to go through her panties? Did she have a sixth sense or what? Sighing Naruto made his way to the hallway then down the stairs. Turning right he moved to the kitchen and nearly shot through the roof at his sudden nosebleed. What he saw was Ino standing there with her skirt up, showing off more of her cream colored legs, and her pink silk panties. "W-What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto shouted as he regained composer and stood up.

Ino simply giggled and let her skirt go to cover herself up before giving Naruto a little wink. "Well it was obvious you wanted to see my panties. What else would you have been doing upstairs in my room all by yourself?" Ino gave Naruto the stare down, right hand on her right hip, while most of her weight shifted to her left side.

He gulped down a lump in his throat as he started to sweat. 'Shit! I need an excuse! Fox help me out here! Please?!'

Kyuubi sighed and shook his head once more. **'No, you got yourself into this predicament, get yourself out.' **

'Fine, I see how it is..' Sighs and shrugs, admitting defeat to Ino. "Yeah, you caught me. But why would you lift your skirt up and show me if you knew..?" After asking his question he tilted his head slightly to the right and blinked innocently.

Ino gave a slight shrug and turned away to hide her now rosey red colored cheeks. "What? Not like I have a boyfriend, am I not allowed to show You my panties? Sheesh, I thought you would be grateful Naruto.. Unless your saying they don't look good on me?" With that Ino reached behind her, grabbed her skirt and lifted it up. A devious smirk spread across her face as she bent over slightly. "Well.. how does it look on me now..?" She said seductively.

Narutos eyes almost bulged from their sockets at this sight. Here Ino was bent over, showing him her backside. Her panties clung to her ass like a second skin, supple cheeks gave a small unnoticeable jiggle as she shifted her weight to her left foot. Naruto's blue orbs traced down her ass and between her legs to a slightly darker part of her panties that covered her sex. The darkness no questionably from her arousal of showing Naruto a sight men would kill to see just once in their lifetime. Ino Yamanaka, eighteen years old bending over giving our hero the sight of a lifetime. Naruto gulped down a lump in his throat before both hands reached out in front of Naruto. Instinctively both closed and opened repeatedly making grabby hands, just like a baby would to his or her mother when wanting to feed.

Slowly he moved forward, until his right hand reached her ass and gave a gentle squeeze of her right cheek. This caused Ino to meep slightly in surprise then moan in pleasure. The hand on her ass rose only to come down in a slap on said ass, giving of a flesh on flesh smacking sound and making it jiggle slightly from the force of his hand. Left hand reached up and pulled the strap of her shirt over her shoulder, exposing her tender neck.

Licking his lips Naruto leaned over Ino's smaller form slightly, crotch of his pants pressed into her behind as he nibbled at her neck.

Ino murred at Naruto's actions and released her skirt. Both hands immediately moved out to the table in front of her to support her as she let him work. "N-Naruto.. Don't.. Don't stop.. " She managed to say through supple moans and gritted teeth.

Naruto obliged and assaulted her flesh with his tongue, before nipping down and leaving a love bite. After biting, Naruto licked at the spot as if treating like a wound.

Ino gasped as she was bitten, eyes closing shut at the slight pain that came and vanished as soon as it had appeared. Murring at every little touch she received from Naruto. Her legs spread slightly, turning to an upside down 'V' while she leaned over the table. "Na.. Naruto.. Please.." She begged glancing over her shoulder to him.

He grinned; nodding to her words forcing both hands to trail down to his pants and tug at them to force them down but to no avail. Becoming slightly pissed at his pants resistance he grasped, ripping the band that held them tight to his waist. After the band ripped, his pants fell revealing a rather large bulge that pressed against Ino panty covered backside.

At the feeling of Naruto's large member pressing against her she shivered slightly, thinking of how large it was based on the bulge, and how much it would fill her up. After all, the only other person Ino was with had been Shikamaru, but that failed miserably for he made no attempts to strengthen their relationship and on top of that he had the nerve to date Temari on the side. But that was a tale for a different story.

Naruto licking his lips, after freeing some of the tension on his own 'large kunai' he reached Ino panties, only to pull them down to her knees. If the smell of her arousal hadn't his him before it did now. Naruto took in a deep inhale of air through his nose, shivering slightly from the smell that almost sent him into an animalistic frenzy. (Like when a male dog goes ballistic when a female dog around him is in heat)

Upon having her panties pulled down, and her pussy being uncovered Ino let out a long moan as the fabric pulled away from her sensitive lips. Her juices had made the fabric stick to her slightly, so the removal of her panties felt great, almost orgasmic. Her legs shook in anticipation of Naruto large hot rod ( El oh el at hot rod. Ya know? The little toy cars.. ahh never mind. )

Licking his lips he pulled down the last restraint, which were his boxers. As soon as they fell his dick sprang up, slapping against Ino's cunt. Leaning over her again he started giving little nibbles here and there on her shoulder. Right hand quickly grabbing a hold of his member and guiding it into Ino.

An already panting Ino moaned a beautiful chorus of moans, grunts and other sounds. "Na! Naruto! Please.. don't tease.." She shouted, quivering in anticipation from probing with his penis, and the nibbles on her shoulder.

Happily Naruto obliged by quickly shoving the full length into his little toy. Eyes blinked in amazement, was he really this big? A good inch or two still stuck out of her meaning the tip of him was pushing her cervix.

Ino yelled out in ecstasy as he pushed his length into her, instantly filling her up. Her vaginal walls grasped his cock, making her already tight pussy tighter.

Naruto would continue to ram his member into her repeatedly, the same sloshing sound would be audible with every thrust from her drenched sex. The act was quick, filled with grunts moans, licks, kisses and nibbles. But long Ino felt her stomach tighten slightly, then explode as she hit her climax, her juices splashing out over his cock only to drip onto the floor making a small puddle.

Feeling this, he didn't hold back. Hips bucked against hers as his cock pulsated, streams of his cum shooting into the deepest parts of Ino. After finishing, Naruto removed himself from her. When he exited a wet popping sound filled the room for a brief moment.

Ino continued to lay on the table, panting heavily as her pussy leaked the mixed fluids, down her thighs and onto the floor.

Naruto then started to feel dizzy as the world started to spin around him.

A sudden sting was felt across Naruto's face, an immediate red handprint covered his left cheek, which forced him to blink back to life. _'Holy shit.. was that all a dream I just had!?' _He shouted in his own mind while looking at Ino who was now facing him with her arms crossed over her chest while staring at him.

"Just what the hell were you daydreaming about, Mr.Uzumaki?" Ino said in a calm voice while her left foot began to tap on the linoleum floor.

Naruto blinked before looking around trying to think of a good excuse, but failed horribly. "N-Nothing, Ino. I was just. Thinking about how long I have been gone, yeah! And you didn't have to slap me!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I obviously did! I was talking to you for almost ten minutes while you were day dreaming about your perverted fantasies, god! What the hell did Jiraiya do to you!" Ino scowled before turning her attention to the snacks she had, thrusting most of them at Naruto before walking up stairs to her room.

'**Well now.. She is no fun. Good dream though, Kit. I really liked it.' **Kyuubi said with a devious little grin.

'Stay out of my fantasies kitten.' Naruto answered while picking up the snacks that were thrusted into his arms and followed Ino upstairs. Upon reaching her room Naruto plopped onto the bed and watched Ino do the same, somewhat snuggling up to him. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her.

Ino Smiled at this action and snuggled into him more. "Alright, now you can continue your story."

Naruto nodded to her before sighing. "Alright, well it all started when I left five years ago.."

I am having writers block on the flashback. Leave some reviews and give me ideas. Or ideas as to what you would like to see in the future chapters and I will see what I can do.


End file.
